


He's Not Serious Is He?

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Silverstone 2018, found out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: David catches Mark and Seb kissing after the British Grand Prix and decides to have a little fun with his discovery.





	He's Not Serious Is He?

**Author's Note:**

> Another little fic for everyone. Still working on other prompts so please be patient. Send in any prompts you may have and I will try and have them completed as soon as possible.

It was a miracle. He had won the home grand prix of his biggest rival! He couldn't believe it. The kick in the stomach was the constant reference to the incident of turn 1 between Lewis and Kimi. It had just been a simple mistake, an accident. Of course some people had to make it into something bigger, like he had asked Kimi to drive into Lewis on purpose. What rubbish! 

He was supposed to be enjoying his win but he couldn't help but sigh when he heard journalists constantly asking Lewis what he thought about turn 1 and Kimi's penalty. It always ended up having to be about Mercedes. If anything was mentioned about Ferrari recently, it was to criticise them. 

Seb made his way back to the Ferrari motorhome in the hope of getting some peace and quiet before he went out later with the mechanics to celebrate his win. Once he arrived, he made his way to his room. He stood in the doorway and sighed. Seeing the light shine on his trophy sitting by the side, he moved further into the room to gaze at it. Suddenly his vision was obscured by hands covering over his eyes as he felt the presence of someone behind him.

"Well done." A voice whispered in his ear.

Seb grinned brightly and laughed.

"Thank you. This is some surprise."

A chuckle was the response as the hands were removed from his vision and the German turned around to be met with the sight of his Australian boyfriend smiling widely at him. Mark moved forward to wrap his arms around Seb's waist and he felt the German's arms move around his neck in turn. Seb breathed in the smell of his boyfriend as he buried his face into Mark's neck.

"Like I said, mate. Well done. That really was an incredible race and that overtake on Valtteri." Mark exclaimed, happily.

Seb smiled, gently.

"Thank you. I'm really glad you could be here to watch it." Seb replied.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Mark's softly. As they separated, he let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Asked Mark.

"Everyone keeps on asking if it was deliberate. What Kimi did at the start."

"Mate, you know what the media are like. They'll make stories out of anything." Came the reply.

"It wasn't on purpose though. It's not like I asked Kimi to do it. They should know what he's like, he would never do anything like that." Seb defended.

It was Mark's turn to sigh.

"Seb, it will be fine. They both finished the race and really, Lewis was lucky to finish ahead of Kimi. They'll get over it." Mark soothed.

Seb let out a breath as he removed his arms from Mark's neck and moved away from him to go and stand in front of his trophy. Mark followed and wrapped his arms around Seb before placing his chin to rest on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"We should be celebrating your win not moping over your rival." Mark told him.

Seb pouted and Mark smiled as he knew the face that Seb was making just from that one comment.

"Now now, there's no need to pout, Seb. You're a winner after all. You should be smiling and happy." Said Mark.

Seb didn't entirely feel like smiling or being in a happy mood as he couldn't stop thinking about all the different comments directed at his teammate.

"Kimi can get over it. He doesn't let anything like that bother him." Mark told him as if sensing his thoughts.

The German still refused to budge, however. So Mark came up with another tactic to make his boyfriend happy. He started slowly kissing down Seb's neck, smiling when his boyfriend tilted his head to give him more room. The German sighed at Mark's kisses. Mark then moved one arm to rest on Seb's hip before moving it up to skin across Seb's side. Immediately Seb's hand shot out to grab it. Mark smiled against Seb's neck at the silent plea not to go there. He then dared to make a move with his remaining hand and slowly skimmed his way over Seb's stomach before quickly tickling his side before he could be stopped. The reaction was instant. Seb was doubled over laughing whilst Mark continued to tickle him and although his boyfriend tried to grab his hands to stop, the Australian wasn't backing down. Eventually, Seb managed to move away from Mark and turned around grabbing his wrists quickly to stop his boyfriend from attacking his ribs.

"Stop, please." Seb gently said, sounding out of breath.

Mark smiled and surrendered, moving to gather Seb into a hug. Seb sighed in relief as he wrapped his arms around Mark's neck again.

"Glad to see you smiling again." Mark commented.

Seb raised an eyebrow.

"Well a certain someone knows a weakness of mine." He replied.

Mark chuckled.

"Yeah and I know another one of your weaknesses." Stated Mark as he glanced at the German's lips.

"What's that?" Asked Seb.

"You can't resist me." Answered Mark.

Seb laughed as Mark leaned in closer.

"Is that right?" Seb stuttered as Mark was only an inch away from him.

"You know it is." Came the reply and the gap between them closed.

Eyes fell shut and the whole world became nothing as the two men held onto each other and kissed slowly, just taking their time. Seb sighed against Mark's lips at the feeling of his soft lips against his own. He reached a hand to stroke to back of Mark's neck, curling the dark hair through his fingers. Mark pulled Seb tighter towards him and deepened the kiss, legs almost going slack at the moan Seb let out. This continued for a little while before a voice broke through their own little world.

"Well this is something the media would be shocked to see." A voice called out.

The two men sprung apart and looked towards the door with wide eyes to see none other than David Coulthard leaning against the door with a smirk on his face and arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't worry I'm not going to blab." David said.

Mark nodded slightly and struggled to look at anyone in the room.

"Maybe next time you want to make out, make sure the door's closed or better locked." David smirked.

He was met with two pairs of glares. He held his hands up in surrender and let out a chuckle.

"Joking, I'm joking." 

The pair sighed.

"I came to find Mark and see if he wanted a lift home. I take it you're busy. It's fine." David told them, turning around from the door as if to walk away.

"David." Mark called out.

"It's fine, Mark. We'll catch up some other time. Maybe then we can discuss with everyone about you two when I show them the footage." Answered David.

Seb and Mark looked at each other frantically and then back to David.

"What footage?" Asked Mark.

"Of you two making out." With that last remark, he left the couple with a smug look on his face.

Seb and Mark turned back towards each other.

"He's not serious is he?" Seb asked.

Mark didn't what to think. As one, they both bolted towards the door and out of the motorhome in search of a certain Scotsman.


End file.
